Fear
by grettama
Summary: Tadinya Natasha Romanoff berpikir, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya takut di dunia ini. Karena sesungguhnya ia memang bukan wanita yang gampang merasa takut.


"Menurutmu, apa hal yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini?" tanya Clint Barton pada Natasha Romanoff malam itu.

New York sedang dilanda hujan badai, dan ketika semua orang di Avengers Tower memilih untuk tidur, Clint dan Natasha justru duduk-duduk di ruang santai Avengers Tower, dan menonton film horor murahan.

Natasha tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Clint. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menggenggam cangkir kopinya. Mata hijaunya masih terpaku pada layar televisi besar di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Natasha tadinya berpikir, bahwa tidak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang membuatnya takut.

Ia tidak takut ketika ia masih berupa gadis kecil dan melihat ayahnya membunuh ibunya.

Ia tidak takut ketika ayahnya menghampirinya dengan matanya yang liar pada suatu malam sambil mengacungkan pisau berburu ke arahnya.

Ia tidak takut ketika setelahnya ia harus menjalani kehidupan yang keras seorang diri di jalanan Rusia yang dingin dan kejam.

Ia tidak takut ketika ia membunuh untuk pertama kali.

Ia bahkan tidak takut ketika Clint hendak membunuhnya di Budapest.

Natasha selalu mengira, tak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya ketakutan di dunia ini.

Sampai hari itu, ketika Phil Coulson menghubunginya.

"Kami ingin kau bicara dengan _The Big Guy_," ucap Phil di telepon, membuat Natasha memutar mata hijaunya.

"Coulson, kau tahu kalau Stark tidak begitu mempercayaiku."

"Oh, aku yang akan menangani Stark," balas Phil. Natasha mengernyit, Phil melanjutkan, "Kau tangani _The Big Guy_."

Kernyitan Natasha lenyap, dan ia hanya bisa berdiri membeku.

* * *

Tadinya, Natasha pikir ia tak akan pernah merasakan ketakutan. Tapi dugaannya sangat salah. Ia merasakan adrenalin memenuhi pembuluh darahnya ketika ia bicara dengan Bruce Banner di Kalkuta. Dokter itu terlihat begitu tenang, begitu kalem walaupun kilat gugup tidak meninggalkan matanya, seakan ia tidak sedang menyembunyikan amarah yang membuncah di dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Natasha tahu kalau ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja dan memancing emosi Bruce keluar, nyawanya bisa melayang.

Natasha mulai mencicipi apa yang dinamakan rasa takut ketika Bruce menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan tampak siap meledak kapanpun.

Tapi itu hanya secuil dari ketakutan. Natasha baru merasakan ketakutan yang sebenarnya ketika terjadi serangan di _hellicarrier_ SHIELD dan ia terjebak di ruang mesin bersama Bruce.

Ketakutan begitu mencengkram Natasha ketika ia melihat Bruce berubah di hadapannya. Kulitnya membengkak dan berubah warna menjadi hijau yang terlihat sangat menakutkan. Otak Natasha rasanya begitu macet dan jantungnya tidak berhenti bisa berhenti berdetak dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Saat itu adalah kali pertamanya seorang Natasha Romanoff merasa begitu ketakutan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Dr. Bruce Banner," jawab Natasha akhirnya.

Jawaban itu membuat Clint menoleh dari layar dan menatap wanita berambut merah di hadapannya. "_Well_, aku paham dengan semua Hulk-_stuffs_ yang ada padanya, tapi tetap saja…kenapa?"

Natasha tahu jawabannya membuat Clint luar biasa heran. Dia sudah bekerja dalam tim yang sama dengan Bruce selama beberapa tahun sejak insiden Loki dengan Chitauri-nya di New York. Ia bahkan kadang ditugaskan di misi berdua saja bersama Bruce, dan Natasha tak pernah menolak. Ia bisa berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Bruce, mengobrol santai dengannya, tapi Natasha tetap memilihnya sebagai hal yang paling membuatnya takut di dunia ini.

Natasha balas menatap Clint. "Aku tidak takut padanya karena dia Hulk. Dia membuatku takut karena aku tak bisa membacanya," ujar Natasha. "Kau tahu, aku lihai dalam mengorek informasi dari seseorang. Karena orang-orang pada dasarnya begitu mudah dibaca. Bahkan Loki yang tukang tipu sekalipun. Tapi tidak dengan Bruce. Ia kelihatan begitu tenang dan kalem dan kikuk tapi kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan di dalam dirinya. Ia bisa kelihatan kalem dan marah di saat bersamaan. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat begitu menakutkan."

Clint tidak menanggapi penjelasan Natasha. Ia hanya menatapnya, tanpa berkedip, sampai Natasha angkat bicara lagi. "Aku senang dia lebih memilih pekerjaan sebagai dokter daripada _assassin_ seperti kita. Ia benar-benar akan jadi lebih menakutkan daripada yang sekarang kalau sampai ia mulai terbiasa dengan membunuh."

Dan dalam hati, Clint menyetujui pernyataan terakhir Natasha.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**


End file.
